walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra in the Jungle
"Lost in the Jungle" 'is Walnuts' second-written project in the 2010s. It is about Ezra Touni, a selfish Brazilian kindergartener who learns to be generous. PLOT: In Manaus, Brazil, a stork delivers a baby to Manny and Wanda Touni, and their young 5-year-old daughter Gabrielle. The baby boy is named Ezra. Five years later, Ezra is now going to kindergarten at Tim Angel Escola Elementar (Portuguese for "Tim Angel Elementary School"; hey, they speak Portuguese in Brazil) where he meets his nursery school friend, Zachary Tyler, other kids and the teacher, Miss Paltona. During drawing time, Ezra refuses to share his crayons with any of the other kids, even Zachary. So, Miss Paltona talks to Mrs. Touni about his selfishness. Later, while Ezra is sleeping, he hears his sister screaming, and he sees that Jock Jões and his jaguar followers, Eivo & Aivo are kidnapping her and go off. Zachary (though reluctant to help Ezra after his refusal to share his crayons) joins Ezra in a canoe on the Amazon River. When they reach the jungle, they are met by a squirrel monkey named Bez, who reveals that Jock was a delinquent because he was fascinated with fireworks. Bigger boys had taught him how to bomb trees. Jock had been hiding under the water (sometimes) while the bigger boys were arrested. Because of hiding under the water, he had been getting other criminals to send him cleaner, drier clothes. After finishing the story, Bez sends Ezra and Zachary to the Lone Açaí Tree, where they meet Jock's little sister, Teresa. Meanwhile, as Ezra, Zachary and Teresa are watching, Jock is kidnapping the other kids in Ezra's kindergarten class in a wagon with Eivo & Aivo pulling. After encouragement from Teresa and Zachary, Ezra sets off to rescue his classmates, but they refuse his help and don't forgive him, so he just gives up. With permission from Jock to get some food for themselves, Eivo & Aivo are commanded to (gently) bring Ezra and Teresa to him so he can lock them away. Hiding with Zachary and Teresa in the bushes, Ezra warns Bez of the danger he's in with the jaguar brothers, and Bez tries to get away, but Eivo & Aivo eat him (off-screen). Then Zachary sneezes and is caught, but Teresa manages to keep Ezra hidden. Later, while Eivo & Aivo appear to be gone, Teresa and Ezra try climbing up a tree and get a spider monkey to help them escape. However, they get caught by the jaguars, but they escape. As Teresa and Ezra are crossing a log over a rushing river (and then the former is later struck by lightning), Eivo & Aivo accidentally jump into the river and drown. In the hut made of sticks and mud, Gabrielle and the kindergartners are locked in a cell, and Jock demands to know where Ezra is. Later, Jock looks for both of his jaguars (he didn't know about their fates) and Ezra and Teresa. To look, he destroys trees with bombs, but Teresa and Ezra safely manage to find Jock's hideout. When they enter and find Gabrielle and the kindergartners, Ezra and Teresa work together to get the keys down from a hook and manage to free Gabrielle, Zachary and three of the kindergartners, but are stopped when Jock comes back and locks the rest of them back in. However, after trying several keys, Ezra manages to free the rest of the kindergartners, one of which is too hurt to get up. Ezra and Teresa help him up and put him in the bed of an abandoned moving van while Jock and Zachary are fighting. Jock then shoves Zachary into the mud out the door and Ezra and Teresa put him in the moving van, too. After a confrontation from Ezra, Jock begs him to not hurt him and promises to replant the trees he bombed. Ezra decides not to fight and just has him replant the trees. While mourning for Zachary, Ezra vows to start sharing. All this had been a dream, and Ezra gets ready for school, and once he is there, he apologizes to the other kids for not sharing, promises to share and admits he is not better than the others, resulting in an applause. Finally, he keeps his promise to share and tells his story about his adventure. Characters 'Ezra Touni- 'the 5-year-old protagonist. 'Zachary Tyler- 'Ezra's friend since preschool and the deuteragonist. 'Jock Jões-''' a 10-year-old juvenile delinquent and the chief antagonist. 'Teresa Jões-' Ezra's younger sister (about Ezra's age) and the tritagonist. 'Eivo & Aivo-' Jock's jaguars and the supporting antagonists. 'Gabrielle Touni-' Ezra's preteenaged sister at Jock's age, and she is kidnapped by the latter. 'Miss Paltona- '''Ezra's kindergarten teacher. 'Bez- a squirrel monkey who gives some help to Ezra and Zachary, but later is killed by Eivo & Aivo. See Also The Script Category:Script-Written Projects